Damian
Damian is a hell demon wrestler. Though rarely present in the organizations he "signs" on to, he poses a serious threat to his opponents. His gimmick usually pertains to objects on must wear on their face, i.e. glasses or a mask, in order to become sentient. A lot of people see similarities between him and characters like The Undertaker, Kane, and other dark characters. AW/ICW/IAW (2002-2005) Adrenaline Wrestling (2002) Damian made his first real appearance in the Adrenaline Wrestling organization in one of its two taped shows. The first was against former AW Champion, Brimstone, however the area was too dark and no one could see any of the action. The match was re-taped the following show with better lighting. Damian lost both encounters. Intense Championship Wrestling (2002-2003) Damian returned to the company as it became the ICW, following through with his "demonic possession" persona. In this incarnation, he was possessing a pair of sunglasses. After Brimstone had a loss against John Hawley, he followed him into the basement of the ICW Arena and found them. Damian's voice emerged from the glasses, giving him instructions involving then-ICW Champion, Cletus B. Grizzly. Following his title loss to Gemini Drake, Brimstone came out and dressed the Trailer Trash Champion with a trench coat, fedora, and finally adding the sunglasses. With them in place, Damian possesses his first victim. The following show, Damian and Brimstone formed a team - Out of Necessity - and started a campaign to take over the ICW, starting with the title. Of course, Damian and Brimstone were both defeated by rivals Gemini and John. Following the two individual matches, Gemini and John tagged together to face their demonic adversaries. However, the two demons proved to be too much this time around, ending the match in a no contest after they choke slammed both of them. The following show, Gemini mocked Damian in a goofy segment featuring him and John dressing as him and Brimstone, making fun of his debut, his mannerisms, etc. Damian and Brimstone ended the segment by torturing John on his past, then beating Gemini down. Damian later defeated John, but was later saved by Reverend Little, via a Bible smack to the head. The Bible proved effective against the hellspawn as he was left clutching his head and screaming profusely. Brimstone - having defeated Gemini for the ICW Title - and Damian were rejoicing their victory when they were both attacked by John and new ICW owner, Breck Losnar. As it had turned out, Breck had been the one who trapped Damian's spirit in inanimate objects. There was no clear winner in this brawl-for-all. As 2003 rolled around, the show WrestleFest was announced as the biggest show of the company. Damian and Gemini Drake were one of the headlines, with John and Brimstone being the main attraction and event, with the taping taking place in the place where it all began, Lincoln Park, IL. Despite the snowy environment - it had snowed the night before - it didn't slow the two competitors down one bit. Damian lost the match and Gemini tore the sunglasses off of Cletus' face. Though Damian struggled, his ultimate fate saw him being thrown in a box and set ablaze in a ritual by Breck Losnar. Intense Adrenaline Wrestling (2003-2005) In a series of vignettes, Damian - seemingly returning - swearing revenge on the man who stopped him in his quest for conquest, Gemini. He originally had two minions - Sneazle and Evil Kitty - but they never debuted after the vignettes. Gemini met his mysterious opponent at a January 2004 show, revealing himself to be Damian. Somehow he had obtained a corporal form, now wearing a black mask to hide his burnt disfiguration from the banishing ritual. Damian got his retribution by defeating Gemini. With Gemini out of his way, Damian turned his attention to the next person on his hit list, Brimstone - who was going by the name Synn. He accused him of losing his original ways and he was going to help remind him of who he truly was. Throughout February and March, the two battle relentlessly, with Damian getting the upperhand each encounter. Finally, it was announced at WrestleFest II that Damian and Synn were to battle in a Proving Grounds Match - a.k.a. Extreme Rules. Earlier in the show, Damian angered Johnny Banks by crushing a pair of his sunglasses and getting a splits punch from him afterward. Synn defeated Damian in their encounter, but Damian would be seen again attacking Johnny Banks during his match with Gemini Drake for the backstage segment. Damian became more of a background character following WrestleFest II. Later on in the year, he'd cost Gemini a chance to defeat Brimstone, by mentally attacking him. The two were set to feud, but Gemini had left the company to focus on school. The feud was moved to a returning Johnny Banks. It all began with Johnny capturing the hell demon and blind folding him. He threatened to throw Damian off a bridge into a river that was blessed by the Pope. No matter how much the demon begged, Johnny followed through with his threat. Instead of throwing him off a bridge, he instead threw him into a small pool. It's unknown what became of this feud, since no more shows were taped following this. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2005) Damian made a short appearance in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation feuding with Chris Jericho over the Intercontinental Title. After losing to him in a pay-per-view match, he is set ablaze. This was his last appearance until further notice. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Fallen Angel (Stunner[1]) - 2002-current *Gheddon (Camel clutch[2]) - 2002-2003; used as a signature move *Chokeslam[3] - 2002-current Signature Moves *Running leg drop *Big boot *Elbow drop *Chokehold *Knife edge chop - usually preceded by licking his hand Managers *Brimstone *Evil Kitty *Sneazle Nicknames *"Lens Crafters from Hell" - when using a pair of sunglasses as his means of possession *'Prince of Darkness' Entrance Themes *"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock - 2002-2003 (ICW) - possessing Cletus B. Grizzly *"The Frayed Ends of Sanity" by Metallica - 2002-2003 (ICW) - while tagging with Brimstone *"Dragula" by Rob Zombie - 2003-current (IAW) Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Villains Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction